Bitten
by QueenofQuill
Summary: Detective Inspector Sirius Black loves his job as a police man but lately things have been quite. However when the new forensic investigator Remus Lupin joins the unit all that changes.
1. Prologue

Detective Inspector Sirius Black was bored. His last five cases were all regular accidents or things of the like, nothing that needed real investigation. Not that he wanted people to be murdered or butchered; he just wanted a bit of liveliness. His partner James Potter felt the same. He use to love coming to work to escape the wedding planning induced rages that plagued his fiancée but now he would have been happy to go home if it meant some excitement plus the angry sex was great.

"Enough sittin' around twiddling yer thumbs boy," said a harsh Irish voice from the DCI's office.

DCI Alistair Moody was one of the best police officers in London but people gave him a wide berth on account of his slight insanity. The first time Sirius and James met and saw that he had a glass eye they decided to call him Mad Eye Moody. If Moody wasn't so fond of them he would have killed them.

"What's up Mad Eye?" Asked Sirius, setting his rubix cube on the table.

"A body was pulled out of the Thames this morning. I want you two down there in two minutes or you are going to be doing paperwork until Christmas.

That made the two police officers jump into action. Moody gave them the location and they were off like a shot. On their way they discussed the new forensic investigator that was going to be joining their consultancy department. Apparently he had previously been a neuro surgeon and had to quit for some undisclosed reason.

"I bet he is an old guy in his fifties whose mid-life told him he needed to 'start a fresh' and 'make a change'," mumbled Sirius from the passenger seat.

James chuckled, "I agree, I mean who quits their job as a neuro surgeon to work with our lot?"

"A mental person, that's who."

James was a good driver; he managed to get them there in practically no time at all. There was no way they were doing paper work until Santa came to town. Sure they were rather bored with a lot of routine cases but the amount of paper work they had to do know them was taxing enough.

The uniformed officers were already on the scene and the area was cordoned off. The two officers showed the police woman guarding the 'keep clear' tape, their badges and she lifted the barrier for them. Not that tape did a very good job of keeping people out.

"What's the story here?" Asked Sirius.

"Well sir," said a uniformed policeman the two senior officers knew as Peter Pettigrew. They went for a drink with him a couple of times. He was ok, a little too in awe of James Sirius thought, it was annoying. "A tourist boat was passing by and a little girl spotted him floating around so the captain called the station and we fished him out naught but an hour ago."

"Hm," said James. "Poor bugger. Does he have any I.D?"

"That's just the thing Sir, he has several. His driver's license says Thomas Meyer, his credit card says Stuart Kirkwood and he also has a gym membership and library card that has two different names on it."

Sirius and James exchanged a smile with each other. Maybe now things would start to get interesting. Sirius put his hands in his pockets (as was protocol when approaching a dead body so as not to tamper with any evidence) and stooped down to get a closer look. The man was young, around he and James' age of 26, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a brown jacket. He was lying on his front with an exit would in the back of his head.

Sirius looked up towards his partner. "Think our boy saw it coming?" he asked.

"Probably," said a new voice that sounded gentle and smooth like liquid chocolate. Sirius turned around to see a slim, mousey haired man wearing white surgical gloves, looking at the body. His head was downcast so his face couldn't be seen but Sirius would have been happy just to listen to him talk. "Even though there are no defensive wounds the shot was fired at extremely close range and the bullet made a clean straight line through the skull so there was no attempt to get away. I'm guessing that this man knew his killer and was rather stunned when they pulled a gun on him.

Sirius and James looked at the new comer. "Sorry I don't think we've met," said Sirius.

The man stood up in one slow, smooth motion still looking at the body to make sure he hadn't missed anything, then he lifted his head and looked the two officers in the eye and said, removing his gloves, "No I don't think we have," he held his hand out to shake. "Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. I'm the new forensic investigator."

James and Sirius were rather stunned. This guy wasn't at all what they expected; he was about their age with a face that was rather gentle looking despite the pale scar that ran across it. His eyes were a funny colour; it was almost as if they were gold like a wolf's and they had a rather sad look about them. He was taller than Sirius but not as tall as James. Sirius would have stood there and stared at the man for a rather time if his partner hadn't shook the man's hand and said, "D.I. James Potter, this is D.I. Sirius Black."

"Pleased to meet you," he said politely and then went back to looking at the body. "Any identification?"

"More than one, that's the problem."

"Hm, interesting."

"Hm, interesting," said Sirius. "Is that all you can say."

Lupin looked up at Sirius with intense golden eyes, "No, I can also say that this man is probably a labourer."

"How do you know that?" Asked James.

"The calluses on his hands."

James was impressed; apparently this guy knew his stuff. Sirius was too busy staring at the man to give off any reaction. James smiled to himself. He didn't see that look on his best friend's face often but he knew it when he saw it. He and Sirius had been the best of friends since they started at the police academy and he knew when Sirius was interested in someone. James being straight didn't really see the appeal in Remus but he supposed that to a woman or a gay man he was not bad looking. Not as good looking as Sirius whom he had heard being described as a heart throb by every girl he had met including his fiancée. The woman in question wasn't very fond of Sirius, he was a 'bad influence' in her opinion but he was gorgeous with his shoulder length black hair surrounding aristocratic features and stormy grey eyes.

Lupin went over to talk to some of the uniformed officers, getting all the information he could for the investigation all the while thinking that he would never be able to build his life back up now that he had lost his job but this new one wouldn't be so bad. The job was interesting and no doubt with Potter and Black around, things would never get dull.


	2. Voices

Chapter 1

Sirius wasn't even watching as the John Doe was laid out on the slab. His eyes were on Lupin as the skinny young man picked up the camera and started taking photos. He handed the camera to his lab assistant with the order, "Have these developed as soon as possible."

For such a gentle looking person Remus had quite a commanding presence about him, the young woman barely out of uni jumped to it immediately. The forensic doctor put on his surgical gloves and had barely begun examining the body before spotted something. Without even turning to look at the two detectives he said, "Come here and take a look at his trousers."

Sirius and James walked closer to the body; they stood back while Remus was working, feeling like they had to ask his permission to approach. The two detectives had never been great with authority, just good enough to stop themselves getting into _too much_ trouble at work but there was something about Lupin and everything around him that seemed to be untouchable. James was the first of the two to stop what Remus had seen. "The belt is buckled on an unworn hole."

Sirius jumped in looking at Remus, "So either he got dressed in an awful hurry or someone redressed him. I'm guessing the latter."

"Me too," said Remus opening the victims mouth to look inside. "So he was probably with lover when or shortly before he was killed."

James looked up towards the young doctor, "So you think some bird offed him."

For the first time since talking to them on the sight of the body's discovery Lupin looked at the two detectives. "What makes you so sure it's a woman?" Sirius was more startled than James at this question. Thankfully Lupin didn't wait for an answer and apparently he didn't want one. He just wanted to make sure the two detectives weren't limiting their suspects to females if it turned out their victim was shot by a lover. "Contusion on the craniom," he said to the lab assistant who had started taking notes as he was talking.

James and Sirius looked perplexed and Lupin apparently sensed that. "A bruise on the head," he explained. "It might have happened a while before time of death but I'll have to do a full analysis before I can be sure."

"What about time of death?" Asked James.

"Again I'll need to do a full analysis but considering the temperature of the water and the state of the wound my guess would be he was in that water for about 17 hours and was dumped in it less than hour after he shot."

"So that means he would have to have been shot in the very early hours of yesterday morning," observed Sirius.

"That is my guess but you'll have to wait before I can be sure."

There was a pregnant silence in the room that Lupin didn't even seem to notice. He was too busy with his examination. James slapped his hands together and said, "Alright doc, call us when you have more info for us."

"I should be finished with my basic analysis in two hours but DCI Moody has told me that the two finish your shift in an hour so the report will be on your desks when you get in tomorrow."

"Thanks," said James grabbing Sirius' arm. "See you again soon."

"Yes," Remus said simply, not even looking up as they left.

"What an arse," said Sirius as soon as they got out of the building.

James chuckled, "Yeah, I caught you looking at his arse."

"What?" demanded Sirius, outraged? "I meant he is such an unsociable bastard. He would even look up to say goodbye."

"Yeah, but that didn't seem to stop you from eyeing him up."

"Would you stop saying that? I was not eyeing him up."

"Ok let's do a little test. What did he say about the man's teeth?"

"Ummm," Sirius spluttered. "He said he was going to check the dental records," he said, thinking that that was a good bet.

James just grinned at him slyly. "Trick question mate. He didn't say anything about the man's teeth."

Sirius scowled at his partner. James was out of his mind. Why on earth would he be attracted to that tight assed doctor who couldn't even be bothered to look at a living person unless he needed to? So why did the fact that Lupin didn't pay attention to him bother him so much? He shook his head of the troublesome thoughts and signed out for the day. He waved goodbye to James and said a quite "good luck," knowing what his friend was going home to and got into his own car. He drove slowly, listening to the music letting his mind focus on nothing but the road in front of him. He was never consciously thinking about Lupin until James brought him up, now it was a struggle to get him out of his head. His partner had teased him about it all the way back to the station and Sirius felt close to hitting his friend.

Arriving back at his apartment he threw his keys on the side table. His apartment was nice. Being a first time buyer he was lucky to find a place as good as this but that was thanks to his parents. They paid a rather large down payment on the apartment for him seeing as they could more than afford it. However at the time Sirius was at university studying criminal law to become a lawyer like practically every other member of his stuck up family. This was his reward. However Sirius never wanted to become a lawyer. He also didn't want to follow every order his parents gave him. All he ever wanted to be in life was a police officer so a year into university he dropped it to start police training. That was where he met James.

The two hit it off right away and were rarely seen without each other. James was a bit of a show off but somehow that was what endeared him to people. Well everyone that is except his fiancée. He was very good at football and persisted in emphasizing that whenever he was around her. Sadly she wasn't impressed. Eventually when he became more serious about his job and getting promotions she came around and started dating him.

Sirius on the other hand wasn't rewarded for working hard. His parents cut him off and soon as they believed that this 'gap year' from university wasn't going to just be a year. At first he struggled with the mortgage but James had more than enough money from his parents he was happy to help him. After Sirius started to earn more money and promotion after promotion he no longer needed James' help and was working to pay him back. His partner assured him it wasn't necessary, a favour between friends but Sirius was adamant and luckily that made the former's fiancée have more respect for him and therefore tolerated him more in her and James' shared apartment.

Sirius' sexuality was also an issue for his parents. The handsome young man liked girls fine, they were pretty to look at and fun to bed but he had never really felt a connection with any of them. He thought maybe he just hadn't found the 'right woman' as girls would say but then he started looking at men and he saw human beings that were as strong and confident and sexy as he was. Not that there weren't women like that he found himself connecting to men a lot easier. James was not a bad looking man, he was tall and built like a runner, his hair was dark and silky (though not as elegant looking as Sirius') and stylish glasses covering mischievous hazel eyes. Although Sirius had never felt attracted to James, he was his friend and that is all he would ever want him to be. Plus James was straight as an arrow and madly in love with his fiancée. The taller young man knew of his friend's preferences but they never bothered him. Sirius was grateful to have such a good friend as James but it was times like this when he brought up things that Sirius didn't want to think about that the latter just wanted to punch his lights out. The really frustrating thing was that it would be so frustrating if James was wrong but as usually the police officer's reading of his friend's emotions was absolutely correct. Not that Sirius would admit that any time soon.

The black haired young man kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his couch as if this was the first time in a while he had found some time to relax. His brother Regulus licked to come as see him every now and then but he was too interested in their parents approval to visit more than a couple times a month. Sirius loved his brother but he didn't respect his need for their parents to approve of him. Sirius thought it was much better to live you own life, plus he never liked his parents anyway.

Picking up the remote and flipping on the TV Sirius had a hard time getting James' words out of his head, 'Yeah, I caught you looking at his arse.'

When in the hell had he looked at Lupin's arse? Maybe it had been when he was taking the pictures or when he started rhyming off what he noticed about the body in that commanding voice of his. Still for the life of him Sirius couldn't remember looking at the man's arse. Damn that fucking James Potter. Now he would have to go into work tomorrow thinking of nothing but that forensic investigator. Even if he had been staring at the man unconsciously he hadn't really been paying much attention. All he could really remember was that smooth gorgeous voice.

Even the TV couldn't drown out the memory of it so eventually Sirius gave up; raided his fridge, made some preliminary notes on this case and then decided to call it an early night. He stripped out of his black slacks, black shirt and black boxers exposing flawless white skin and wonderfully built muscles. It was such a shame that he hadn't had anyone around to see them for a long time. Stepping into the shower Sirius thought about his last relationship and was stunned to discover that he could barely remember it. How long had it been since he had gotten laid? He couldn't remember that either. It was strange that he hadn't felt the urge for a long time so he hadn't jerked off either.

As the hot water ran down his creamy skin, Sirius thought it was time for him to get laid. He didn't care if it was just a one night stand he just needed to feel close to someone again. 'What about that Remus guy?' he asked himself.

'No way, that guy's an arsehole. He's probably straight anyway and even if he wasn't I bet he'd say no. Tight ass.'

'So you admit, you were looking at his ass,' his internal voice mocked.

"NO!" he shouted.


	3. Avoidance

Chapter 2

The next morning was routine for Sirius, he sat up as soon as the alarm went off because he knew if he allowed himself five more minutes he would never get up. He sat for a few seconds waiting to get to full conciousness, when he was satisfied he threw the covers off of his body and got into the shower. He had washed his hair last night so he left it alone. After throwing on some black clothes he made himself some toast and coffee. Coffee was a godsend for him, he was tempted to start going to church every time he drank it because in his mind coffee was proof that there was a God out there somewhere and he was probably a working man too.

Sirius quickly brushed his hair and then left it, he never really needed to put much effort into his apperance, he always seemed to look good no matter what he wore or what he did with his hair. Personally Sirius never liked his hair short, he was loathed to get it cut but he hd to as soon as he entered the police academy as it ws regulation. However when he was promoted out of uniform he never went for a hair cut again and waas over joyed the day it reached his shoulders. Still he would probably not let it grow any longer than that.

James was always jealous of Sirius' casual elegance and was constantly asking him why he didn't have girls flocking to him. In truth he did, esspeccially on a night out but like a lot of police officers he had a lot of baggage and some woman weren't willing to put up with it and the ones who were, were generally too clingy. He didn't meet many women who were just interested in one night stands and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so he generally looked for guys who were just looking for sex but lately he hadn't felt much of a sexual urge so when he went clubbing with James or any of the other guys at the station he generally kept to himself and didn't look for someone to take home.

The young dectective slipped on his socks and shoes and grabbed his car keys. He didn't have to be at work for another hour and the station was only a twently minute drive away but he liked the pastries at a little cafe a few minutes away from his house so he decided to make a stop there first. He liked sweet things so he would probably go for a nice sweet shortcrust pastry. He expected to go into the shop and spend a short while in there enjoying his pastry in silence at one of the small tables but his plans were changed when got into the cafe, ordered his pastry and saw whowould be standing behind him in the queue.

He saw an anonomous but expensive looking car pull up outside the cafe and watched a familiar face step out. Sirius didn't know why he didn't wht he did next. He grabbed the bag the girl behind the counter offered him and threw some notes at her. Then without even bothering to wait for change he made his way towards the door and turned his back towards a table making it look like he was just someone who was about to sit down.

Remus Lupin didn't see his face when he walked into the store, probably because he wasn't paying attention so as soon as Lupin was standing in front of the counter Sirius grabbed his bag and made his way out of the cafe as inconspicuously as he could. When he got back into his car he breathed and sigh of relief and he didn't know why. Setting his brown paper bag beside him he tried to figure out why he had hidden from Lupin but for the life of him he couldn't come up with an answer. Sure he didn't want to deal with having a polite 'Hello' conversation with him because God knew the man wasn't a talker at least where the living were concerned but there had to be more of a reason than that.

And on queue James' accusation came into his head. Why the would he be atracted to this man? I mean where the hell were his redeeming features because Sirius sure as hell couldn't find any? Plus Sirius was never usually shy when it came to conquests but then again, whether he unconciouslly liked the man or not he sure as hell didn't what to try and sleep with him. Did he?

Pushing those thoughts aside Sirius opened his bag and took out his shortcrust pastry. While he was enjoying the sweet taste he couldn't help but look back into the cafe through the large front window. He saw Lupin sitting at a table, delicately nibbleing on a chocolate croissant. It seemed that the forensic investigator had had the same idea he did, grab something sweet before heading to work.

The young detective finished his treat and then accelerated his car, driving away as fast as he could. James would be in the office, he always got in a little earlier than the start of his shift so he could relax for a few minutes because God knows he wasn't getting that at home.

As promised the forensic notes were sitting on his desk and a copy was on James' desk adjacent to his and it was obvious that his partner had already started reading it. Normally neither he or James would do a shred of work before their shift started but Doctor Lupin's performance yesterday had gotten them curious. The detective sat down at his desk and waited for his friend to come back to his own desk so they could discuss what James already knew and what Sirius could find out. Picking up the report Sirius noted that it was immacultely laid out. Unlike the last forensic doctor they had worked with, this Remus Lupin liked to keep things neat and tidy whereas the previous one would have fobbed it off as too much un-nesecary work.

Sirius had a moderate knowledge of forensics but he was glad Lupin had laid it out simply for them. First off; they now knew the man's name. His dental records reavealed him to be Alex Anderson. Also Lupin deduced that his last meal was wine and strawberries so that all but proved that he was with a lover around the time he was shot. As Sirius skimmed the page further intending to read it properly with james so they could trade ideas he noticed that Lupin had noted that there was no sexual activity shortly before death which was odd. If it was a lover like they suspected then why would she ... or he wait for the victum to undress before she ... or he shot him? Then go to the trouble of redressing him? James then came back into the office and smiled at Sirius, "You're in early," he said.

"Piss off," Sirius replied goodnaturedly. "So what have we got?"

"Well his name is Alex Anderson, he is 27, he works as a paralegal at a local lawfirm and the closest thing he has to a next of kin is a cat."

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Mad Eye said he wanted us to go and interview some of his colleuges today to find out because we may or may ot be looking for someone he was banging but I know in my gut that it was a lover that offed him."

"That's only because you and your fiancee think about offing each other every day."

James chuckled and then grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him towards the office door. When they were in James' car the taller mn said in a cheeky tone, "So, any dreams last night?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Starring anyone I know?"

"Shut up James. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like that stuck up prick."

"Really then why did you take you pastry to the office instead of eating it the shop unless there was someone in the shop you were shy of."

"How the hell did y...?"

"I know you like to go that shop to unwind before work sometimes so why on earth would you go there just to come to work early?"

"Ok Sherlock," Sirius huffed childishly.

"What kind of detective could I count myself if I couldn't deduce such simple things about person I know so well?"

Sirius knew he was being childish but he didn't talk to his partner for the rest of the car ride. They interviewed the workmates of the victum, interviews Sirius tried to drag out as long as possible because he knew that when they were over he and James would be going to visit Lupin to go over the forensic report.


End file.
